Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;August 24th, 2012 - To Boldly Flee Transcripts Well, it's that time again! With the release of part 1 of TBF, I'm requesting help to make transcripts of each individual part. Gotta keep consistent after all. ;) Both Kickassia and Suburban Knights have transcripts for viewing if you need an idea for structure, though I request that navigation boxes be kept at all times. Also, anything involving Year Four will be watched by admins. This occasion only happens once a year, and we'd like to cut down on as much spam as possible. Thank you for all your support, and I appreciate any help provided! :) ~Spike's Girl ;May 10th, 2012 - A Project by Welshy Hello everyone! As some of you who have visited Blip know, Welshy is working on creating a second "TGWTG Users Vid in 5 Seconds", the first having been done through Michaud waaayyy back. The rules are simple and vids have a cut-off date of June 16th, so everyone has a chance to get in on this. If you'd like to contribute, visit this link TGWTG Users in 5 Second Promo to learn more. ~Spike's Girl ;March 23rd, 2012 - No More AVGN Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News August 27th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham #2 *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Delta and the Bannermen *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 7 & 8 *Weekly Manga Recap: Watashi ni xx Shinasai *Zeitgeist Game Review: Transformers - Fall of Cybertron August 26th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 2 *Obscurus Lupa: Why I Review Bad Movies *MMO Grinder: Hunter Blade *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Transformers - Dark of the Moon August 25th, 2012 *Projector: The Wedding Video *Hagan Reviews: Stonewall & Riot *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Expendables 2 August 24th, 2012 *Music Movies: Fiddler on the Roof *You Can Play This: Yakiniku Bugyou *WTFIWWY: Live - Unleash the Monkey *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Goofs *GView: Dust: An Elysian Tail Review August 23rd, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 1 *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob Movie Full Trailer *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Marksman *One Hit Wonderland: Rico Suave by Gerardo *Shameful Sequels: Terminator 3 *JesuOtaku Reviews: High School of the Dead August 22nd, 2012 *Phelous (shows): NC & Phelous - Child's Play 3 *The Cinema Snob: Sodom and Gomorrah - The Last Seven Days *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - SMITE *Vangelus: V-Build - Zombie Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) August 21st, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Worst and Least Awful female Superhero Movies *WTFIWWY: Dumber Than Curling *Comic Book Issues: Deathstroke #9-12 *The Game Heroes: Weekly News on BT, Aug. 21 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Unmechanical August 20th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham #1 *Renegade Cut: The Citizen Kane Plot Hole *Projector: The Dinosaur Project *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Parts 5 & 6 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 19 - High School Reunion *Weekly Manga Recap: Akumetsu August 19th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Sleeping Dogs *Manic Episodes: Beauty and the Beast (1987) *Hardcorner: The First Handheld Console *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Crossover Battles that I Want to See August 18th, 2012 *Familiar Faces: Animalympics *You Can Play This: Movies - Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Hagan Reviews: Dixon and Hogan Smoke Christmas *Oancitizen: Haxan Commentary with Oan and Ven *MarzGurl: Marzgurl's Unboxing of The Last Story: Preorder Edition August 17th, 2012 *Projector: Lay the Favorite *WTFIWWY: Live - You Obviously Like Owls *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the State Fair 2012 *Welshy: 4 Minutes of Film Brain Watching Porn (Weird Science XXX) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: System Shock 2 (Complete) August 16th, 2012 *GView: Gunlord *Bad Movie Beatdown: Blade Trinity *Brad Jones: Amber Benson Interview *Diamanda Hagan: Grabbers Vlog *Bennett The Sage: Sage is Going to Alcon August 15th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee - Final Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Sleeping Dogs *Phelous: Clue VCR Mystery Game *Vangelus: V-Build - Knockout (Transformers Prime) *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - LIVE from Wizard World! August 14th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Scooby Doo *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Health: Your Posture *Anime Abandon: X *Linkara: A Quick Look At Exorcist 3 August 13th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Future Shock #1 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 3 & 4 *Thumb Wars: Episode 5 - The Changing of the MMO August 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Cool Runnings *Sage Reviews: Persona 4 - Arena *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Amazing Bulk *Weird Video Games: Audition for the Worst Movie Ever *Brad Jones: Sarah and "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Three Musketeers August 11th, 2012 *Specials: Cons and My Funny Brony Story *Brad Jones: Brad's Agent Discovers "Ninja The Mission Force" *Benzaie: Mario's Real Adventure *Brows Held High: Häxan *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty New Who Review - The Beast Below *Renegade Cut: Death and Toy Story *That Sci-Fi Guy: Shootin the $#!¥ - Ask That Guy August 10th, 2012 *Welshy: TGWTG User Special *Music Movies: The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Rap Critic: "Such a Playa" Music Video *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Big Man Japan *WTFIWWY: Live - Candy Coated Meth *BT Podcast: Ep 14 - Furries August 9th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Save the Ninjas *MMO Grinder: Shin Megami Tensai *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Bear Semen August 8th, 2012 *Vampire Reviews: Count Chocula (With The Nostalgia Critic) *The Cinema Snob: Goldengirl *Forget About It: Ep 30 Trailer *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 1 & 2 August 7th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Total Recall *Guru Larry: Cave Johnson Spoils Inversion August 6th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Rock and Roll #31 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninjaa the Mission Force: Now on DVD! *Phelous (shows): MKC: Immortal Kombat *Diamanda Hagan: Heavy Metal Review Commentary (With NC) *Weekly Manga Recap: 1/2 Prince August 5th, 2012 *Brows Held High: Sleeping Beauty *The AngryJoeShow: League of Legends *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Cars 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: No Retreat, No Surrender 2 *Sage Reviews: Risen 2 August 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Supergirl *Hagan Reviews: Necromaniac - Schizophrenic 2 *You Can Play This: YuYu Hakusho FINAL *That Sci-Fi Guy: Future Imperfect Ep. 6 - TNG Revival August 3rd, 2012 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: LP - Eternal Darkness *PawDugan: Truncated - Ducktales *The Gaming Pipeline: Top 100 NES/Famicon Games *WTFIWWY: Live - I Steal Pets *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki Part 9 *Brad Jones: Wizard World Announcement *HorrorCast: Episode 6 August 2nd, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Empire *Bad Movie Beatdown: One Night Stand *DVD-R Hell: Animalympics *Familiar Faces: Star Wars Ladies Deck *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 75: Fandom and Fan Dumb August 1st, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Blubberella *The Cinema Snob: A Scene from The Cinema Snob Movie *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 AD *Atop the Fourth Wall: House of AT4W Live! *Roo: ConBravo 2012 Game Reviewers Panel *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content